


What remains of Im Changkyun

by softberrie



Category: Monsta X (Band), What Remains of Edith Finch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions Suicide, mentions death, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softberrie/pseuds/softberrie
Summary: '𝘐𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘳'... '𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦?'
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Jooheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	What remains of Im Changkyun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time writing fanfic of any kind so i'm not exactly great and relied on alot of lines from the original game to help tie things together, also yeah um this is based off of an amazing game called 'what remains of edith finch' so things might be a little confusing if you don't know it but I hope you can still enjoy it anyway. I really do recommend this game though, it's on steam or there is a full commentary free video on youtube. It's such a beautiful and sad game filled with so much obvious care and passion from the developers!! It's been one of my favorites since the first time i saw it and i got this idea about jookyun and mostly wrote it for myself (and kinda for my friend) so I hope it's not confusing or boring and that it's actually good, i'm pretty nervous to post this but I'll shut up and let you read it! Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> P.s I am @cloudyywonho on twitter, come say hi i'm nice i swear!!!

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦... 𝘖𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥-"

"Changkyun what are you doing in here?" Changkyun's mother interrupted and tried to rip from his hands the notebook his great grandma Edie had given as a parting gift.

"It's mine!" changkyun said "mom let go you're gonna rip it!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'𝘐 𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵... 𝘔𝘰𝘮 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳... 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘮𝘢 𝘌𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵... 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦.

𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵... 𝘞𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵. 𝘈 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘺, 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵... 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵. 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦... 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵... 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦.'

Changkyun closed the notebook and traced the edges... he let out a sigh before looking up and realising he was almost at his stop. After his mother died she left him a key, which he hoped would be to the house he grew up in... 

As changkyun got closer to the house he became more paranoid... Coming back here felt like both the most natural thing and the scariest thing in the world. As he walked down the familiar path and the house came into view he couldn't describe what he felt... Seeing the house after all these years was crazy... The disaster of a house, filled with memories both nice and so painful... Mostly painful. As a child the house made him feel something he didn't understand, but now returning as a 22 year old, he knew exactly what that feeling was... Scared, he was scared of the house... There was just too much of it, like a smile with too many teeth... It wasn't right.

The key didn't open the front door like he had hoped, he had to go through the doggy door in the garage like when he was a child... Playing with... Him... 

Coming back changkyun was ready to explore and find all the stories of how his family died, something his mother tried so hard to keep from him... The im family believed they were cursed. And looking at their history it became harder and harder for anyone to deny everyday... One heartbreaking death after another... It felt like the world thought  
they were a mistake and wanted them gone, changkyun agreed most of the time. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Changkyun spent hours fumbling his way around the house, his mother had closed off most of the rooms when they lived here. She was always scared of the curse, unlike grandma Edie, who retaliated by drilling peep holes in the doors. The house was built by his great grandfather Sven, there was secrets all over this house, which as a child he loved and right now was the only way he could access most of the rooms... His mother didn't know about most of them... Changkyun hated the way his mother hid everything from him as a child and didn't understand her fear but now, finding out everything... He gets it... She had lost so much... And now so had he... This family was and still is a disaster, even with him being the only one left. 

suicide, disappearing, killed in an earthquake, knocked off a cliff by a deer, swung off a cliff in the wind, crushed, drowned, murdered, poisoned, hit by a train after hiding in the basement almost his whole life... '𝘐𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘳'... '𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦?'

Changkyun stares down at his notebook while sitting in the cluttered but somehow also empty living room, it had gotten dark fast and all he had was candle light... It was cold but he didn't care anymore... He sat there for awhile, he couldn't stop thinking about the other reason he came back to town... The person he realised he had really been writing the notebook for... Lee Jooheon… The boy he met at music school as a child, Jooheon was a couple years older than Changkyun, but they never cared... He was Changkyun's only friend back then, everyone else was too scared to be involved with the boy from the cursed Im family. He was one of the very few people outside of the family who ever came to the house, they would play for hours and Changkyun would show him all the secrets of the house he knew at the time. He was always happy when Jooheon was around... After Changkyun and his mother left he and Jooheon stayed in touch, he never told his mother since she was wary about Changkyun befriending anyone with them having this family "curse". But over the years as they both grew older, even just through texts and emails, they grew closer then ever... Things slowly became different... The way they would talk to each other, the sweet loving things they would say... It was the only true affection Changkyun had ever known... No matter what anyone says, Changkyun knows there was something more than a friend in Jooheon… But then one day, a couple years ago, everything stopped... It felt like Jooheon had disappeared, no emails, no texts, no loving messages... nothing, he was gone and Changkyun felt alone... Now with his mother gone and no one else that Changkyun would allow in his life... He was truly all alone... But at this point it felt normal, like it was the only safe choice... So why did it have to hurt so much... Why did Jooheon leave?, did he grow bored?... Meet someone else to replace him?... Or did he-... Changkyun couldn't even think about it... After experiencing so much death he thought he would be used to this but the thought of it being Jooheon… He couldn't handle it... Changkyun got up and blew out the candles. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slowly stumbled his way into town, trying to ignore all the bad thoughts eating him up... He looked down at the (:) tattoo on his hand, Changkyun had always been a "mystery" as his elders would say, and now he agreed, he was a mystery to himself, he didn't even know who he was anymore... A rain drop falling on his hand snapped him out of his thoughts, followed by others, wetting his black hair, he wasn't bothered by the rain now. Changkyun continued down the streets not really sure where his destination was until he saw the bar at the end of the road, 'why not' he thought, alcohol is probably the best choice right now...

he pushed open the door gently and sat down after ordering a drink. He just stared down at the dark liquid... Everything hurt... Everyday is worse than the last, he doesn't have his disaster family, he doesn't have any friends, he makes music but that stopped bringing him joy a long time ago... And he's probably never gonna see Jooheon again... Changkyun stopped when he noticed the person sat at the table in front of him was someone very familiar... He was sure it was him, a family friend of Jooheon's… Hyunwoo… Son Hyunwoo? He was sat with a much older man, who looks like his father? He wasn't sure, it had been a long time... Hyunwoo was always kind, but like most people, as a child he often stayed away out of fear. Changkyun didn't blame him, his thoughts were cut short when he heard Hyunwoo mention someone, someone he hadn't been able to get out of his head... "Things have just been so different since Jooheon has been gone... Me and Kihyun are thinking of moving to the city-" Changkyun stopped listening after "𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦".... Jooheon… Is gone... Changkyun felt himself shutting down... He knew it, he was terrified of the thought but Jooheon is... Dead... He shakily stood up and rushed out of the bar.

Hyunwoo stopped talking as he saw his father looking slightly shocked, then continued "what's wrong?"  
"Was that... Im Changkyun? I thought I would never see the boy again... I thought in the back of my mind he would be dead... my god" Hyunwoo's father said. Hyunwoo's eyes widened, Changkyun?! Jooheon had been wanting to contact him for awhile and now he's in town... While Jooheon is here visiting too? It's like fate... "Dad I have to go, i'm sorry".

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Changkyun somehow dragged himself back to the house and made his way all the way to the top, his old bedroom... It was cold, everything was cold and empty... He knew it was gonna come to this... With his tear stained face, shaky hands, and broken heart, he sat down on the bed and put his bag down after taking out his notebook he had been writing all day for Jooheon, he put pen to paper and wrote the final words...

'𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 𝘐𝘧 𝘸𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘦'𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴, 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴... 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶... 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘵, 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯... 𝘛𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦... 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺... 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘓𝘦𝘦 𝘑𝘰𝘰𝘩𝘦𝘰𝘯'

With tears streaming down his face he put the notebook on the bed next to him and then reached into his bag, pulling out the container full of pills... He stopped to look at the photos of him and his family... And the few photos of him and Jooheon… He was at least happy to be with them soon...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jooheon's heart was beating hard, for two reasons, one, changkyun, two, it's a bit of a long way out to the im house from town and he had been running in the rain for awhile to get to his kyunnie. '𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵', he thought, '𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥, 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘵... 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦... 𝘐𝘧 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦...' Jooheon shook himself out of his thoughts as he almost slipped over in the rain and continued running.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Changkyun opened the container and poured out some pills, he stared at them for a few seconds before reaching his other hand out and picking some up until he heard stomping in the house below him... he gulped and dropped the pills.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jooheon sighed and a smile spread across his face when he reached the house and saw at the very top, that Changkyun's old bedroom was the only light coming from the old unique house... "it's true... He's really here" he said aloud. he tried the front door only to find it locked so he made his way to the other entrance he knew, the doggy door in the garage.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stomping was getting louder, changkyun didn't know what to do, he just sat listening to his own breathing getting louder until "Changkyun!!" his breath caught in his throat for a second..."Changkyun?!"... "Jooheon…?" he whispered to himself... was it really him? Or was he somehow already dead? "CHANGKYUN!!!" he snapped out of his thoughts and suddenly ran to the door and towards Jooheon's voice. He came to a sudden stop when he saw him, right there, Lee Jooheon, was staring back at him, his blonde soaked hair trailing down his beautiful face... his eyes twinkling... Changkyun could just see him in the moonlight leaking through the window... "Changkyun.." Jooheon said so softly, slowly walking towards him... he noticed the state kyun was in and began to reach out for his hand until Changkyun let out a sob and fell into Jooheon, continuing to let his tears fall onto Jooheon's already soaked clothes, he felt warm arms wrap around him, everything around was cold, but for first time in a long time, Changkyun felt warm... he felt safe... he was alive... Jooheon was standing right here holding him... all Changkyun has ever known is death, but was he so hopeless that the word gone only meant death to him now? Why did he jump to conclusions- "I'm sorry kyun"... changkyun reluctantly pulled away and stared into his eyes, "what..?"... "I'm sorry I abandoned you... I didn't want to im so sorr-" Jooheon's voice sounded like he was fighting off tears... "L-let's talk upstairs... it's dark here..".

Changkyun turned around and Jooheon followed him like a puppy up into the old bedroom... Once they were inside Jooheon couldn't help but realise how small the room felt, had it been that long... Had they grown so much? Changkyun did look so different... So beautiful but yet so cute... He couldn't help but notice the empty bottle and pills on the bed... '𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸'

"I... I thought you were... Dead..." Changkyun quietly stated.  
Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows "what why?!"  
"I overheard that guy Hyunwoo say you were "gone" and I-" Jooheon cut him short,  
"kyun I only moved to the city... I came back to visit and then Hyunwoo told me you were here, I had no idea and rushed over... I have some explaining to do..." He motioned to the bed and they both moved to sit down.

"Changkyun, after you moved away I stopped talking to a lot of people, I missed you so much, you were my best friend. I would spend almost all of my time either talking to you or thinking about you and my parents started to worry, so one day my mother went into my emails and looked at our conversations... She saw the way we talked to each other and asked me if... If, I was gay..." Jooheon stopped for a few seconds and looked Changkyun in the eyes "I told her the truth, yes... I'm gay... But, her and my father, they didn't like that... They cut me off from you, said I needed to fix myself... I hated it so much kyun, not being there for you, not having you to talk to... but I didn't have a choice... or at least I didn't feel that I did. I was scared of the lengths they would go to, to try and make me straight again, so I went along with it and pretended... It was the worst year of my life Changkyun… I finally managed to leave and I moved to the city to start a new life... I wanted to contact you, but... I guess I was too scared, that you would hate me for leaving, or maybe I was reading into your words too much and maybe you would hate me for the feelings I had for you... But I have to stop being a coward and tell you, I love you, so much fucking much Changkyun, I feel like I always have, it's always been you... Us... We're like yin and yang, we fit together so perfectly... I need you kyun, I hope you can forgive me... I want you in my life."  
Changkyun couldn't speak for a moment... he just stared into jooheon's eyes... and he felt tears running down his face again... "I-I don't hate you... I love you more than I thought I could love any person..." He stopped to take a deep breath and Jooheon reached out to wipe the tears from Changkyun's cheeks "I came back here after my mother died, I wanted to learn the history of my family, I wanted to write everything down but I wasn't sure who I was writing to and then I realised its for you, I just wanted you to know my story, I wanted to see you one last time... Jooheon having me in your life isn't good... What if I drag you into this crazy so called curse? I'm bad to be around, I'm bad to love, it will only cause us both pain and death... I'm a walking disaster just like the rest of my family... like we always have been... I love you too much to let whatever it is kill you with me..." he trailed off. Jooheon grabbed both of Changkyun's hands and held them in his "Kyunnie, I want to be with you, even if it kills me. Whatever it is, paranoia from a series of unfortunate events, or an actual curse, I'm ready for it. I'm going to appreciate and love all of you. I don't mind if we only have a year left, or a month, or a single week, I would be happy with one new day with you, my soulmate." they stared at eachother softly, with so much love it felt like it was physically overflowing from their bodies, Changkyun had never felt this before... someone fighting for him, loving him unconditionally... all he could manage was "... okay, honey hyung…" Jooheon pulled one of his hands free and reached up to place it on Changkyun's still tear stained cheek, pressing their soft and slightly cold lips together... 

For the first time in a long time, they were both happy and Changkyun had something he never imagined he would...

he had hope.


End file.
